


I’ve got him

by microdreams



Series: Drarryland2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarryland: A Drarry Game/Fest, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microdreams/pseuds/microdreams
Summary: He only wants to give. Harry’s already lost too much.





	I’ve got him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Drarryland prompt. 
> 
> I’m usually verbose. (Seriously. I wrote what I wanted to be something short a couple of weeks ago and it ended up 3000+ words.) I’m hoping these challenges will help me achieve brevity in my writing!
> 
> Prompt at the end.
> 
> Unbeta’ed

Surveying himself in the full-length mirror, Harry throws up his hands with a frustrated sound.

“Come on then.” His tone is mock resigned as he looks up and meets the watching grey eyes.

Smirking, Draco strolls up behind him, voice mockingly sing-song, “Can do wandless magic like it is _nothing_ but hasn’t mastered a cravat charm," It is said as if to the world at large, greatly put upon, but nevertheless his hands reach over Harry's shoulders.

“And you know approximately...ninety-nine? Yet you still tie by hand.” Harry watches Draco’s fingers deftly flick one end of the fabric over the other.

“Some things are worth doing by hand, Potter.” He arches an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry sniggers, “Filthy bastard.” Draco just smiles as he smoothes the knot down. “Why haven’t you done the chunky one?”

Draco rolls his eyes. “And have everyone wonder who has polyjuiced as you? A decent four-in-hand is about halfway believable.”

Turning slowly in his arms, Harry tries to keep his tone light, “I could just tell them who tied it.” It is still enough to make Draco flinch. 

“Harry. Please. Not now.”

“When’s good for you then?” Harry's voice sharpens. “It’s been nearly six months, should we schedule it in for our first anniversary, perhaps?”

Body tense, Draco attempts to deflect Harry back to the task at hand, urges him not to be tardy.

“Right. I'll just go and watch my friends declare their love in public then.” The way Harry drops his forehead to Draco’s takes away some of the sting.

After he leaves Draco sits on the bed. Smoothes out the covers.

He knows he isn’t brave. Or at least only in extremis. To save Mother’s life. To give Harry mere minutes grace to escape.

But this? This is different. This is trusting in himself. Trusting that Harry’s promises are real. Unconditional. Trusting that they will weather the vagaries of time and scrutiny. That Draco opening _this_ up isn't the decision that takes from Harry. Takes his friends, his family. Respect.

He only wants to give. Harry’s already lost too much.

******

He hears the Floo flare. “About bloody time! It was your idea to celebrate our six month anniversary, the least you could do was finish on time."

Draco continues to grouse as he moves through, stopping only when faced with Granger. Harry shielded his Floo some time ago, Draco’s the only one with free access. She’s frozen in shock at the sight of him, but there's something else there too.

"No." His voice sounds ragged. Harry’s Floo opens in an emergency for his next-of-kin. "No."

She lets out a sudden laugh. "Of course. The Black ring he’s wearing isn’t Sirius’ is it?" He'd be impressed with how quickly she adapts, if he wasn't so scared. He's shaking.

"Breathe. He’s alive. I came for clothes. Although, I suppose really _you_ should...?"

******

St Mungo's is busy. Word has spread. Interspersed with visitors and patients, reporters roam between the Floos and emergency rooms. They coalesce around Granger and himself as they cross the floor, Harry's monogrammed overnight bag in Draco's hand. The porter on the door shows reluctance, but Granger's clipped insistence that he 'Let Mr Potter's partner through with his belongings' eases the way. It is the only statement the clamouring press receive.

Beyond, in relative calm, Granger stills him with a hand to his arm.

"It's not...he...he's going to need you. Can you do that for him? I think I need to hear you say it, Malfoy."

He's never felt so sure of anything. He wishes it wasn’t this situation which had forced him to see it. But he knows now it is worth it, to be the one allowed to be here, in moments like this. He pauses, hand on the door of the room, nods his head.

"I've got him, Granger."

**Author's Note:**

> Drarryland House: Pennydew
> 
> Potions/Angst
> 
> “The needs of the many are worth fighting for, worth dying for, but so are the needs of the few. The needs of one. Drarry + throwing it all on the line for love”
> 
> Min 340  
> Max 640
> 
> I went with emotional risk/need.
> 
> WordCounter.net says bang on 640!
> 
> I love comments!


End file.
